An Extract of Lily
by September And Summer
Summary: A one-shot of a journal entry by Lily Evans and her troubles with a certain Mr Potter. Includes rumors, tutoring and JamesPotterFanClub. Sadly Sirius Black will not be much present, due to him having detention...;) Inspired by 'Commentarius'. Please read and Review! :) T because I'm pretty paranoid about ratings...


**A/N Hello people! I should honestly never ever be a writer - i loose inspiration sooo quickly! So, I haevn't written anything for my other stories yet, because i had inspiration for another story, but i am trying to get back into it - this is an example, because i cam currently re-reading the awesome Fanfic, 'Commentarius' by B C Daily. (I recommend it) The writing inspired me to do a little extract on Lily Evans' Seventh-Year. Grace, if you have read my other story, is Grace Williams, and why Lily is friends with her will be answered if i ever write it. Lily is a little OC than my other fic, maybe she's more mature, i don't know, she's more relaxed - let us say. I hope it isn't copying Commentarius, i'm sorry if it does, i mean, i got a little (a lot) of inspiration from it. This also will probably be a one-shot, because i'm focusing on the other things now. Just to let you know, i write when i read good fanfics - if i read good Lily Evans/Marauders Fanfics, i carry on writing, if i read really good Harry, Ron and Hermione + another character story, i write my own one (different to the ones i've read, of course).**

**Sorry for my rambling! I'm ill and my head is all dizzy so i'm loopy today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Grace, and others you don't know.**

**November 17th 1977 - Girls dormitories **

They hate me.

It's official.

Hate. With a capital 'H'.

_Who_ in their right mind would make _ME_ tutor _HIM_?

Don't they _know_ of my long-standing dislike against him? Do they _realise_ that I can't even stand being in the same _room_ as him for longer than five minutes?

And why, why why _why_, would they make me tutor a boy who, pushing past the immense dislike, who is _so god damn hot that he has a fan-club?_ What did I do to have some super hot guy be super annoying and arrogant 24/7?

And what's even the point of tutoring him anyways? He only missed like, what? Five lessons of Charms because he was in the Hospital Wing (that's what Quidditch does to you, kids, makes you have a good body, but with the downside of nearly dying). WHY DO I HAVE TO TUTOR JAMES POTTER!?

I'm not even _good_ at Charms, in all honesty, and _yes_, everyone says _'Lily Evans is good at everything (except flying)'_ which is a downright lie and probably only said so they don't get a detention from me. Every thinks I'm the Nerdy one, which I am but I'm not good at things.

Does that make sense? I asked Gracie and she said No, it does not.

Oh well.

Professor McGonagall only asked me because she knows I can never say no to anyone (apart from Potter). The way she said it too _'I heard from Professor Flitwick that you are excellent at charms, Evans, and because Potter has missed out on a few lessons, he needs catching up.'_

See, I would have said no if I had actually heard her say '_Potter_'. My ears are very traitorous things. They make me miss out things that I don't want to hear, generally when Potter's talking to me about something.

Basically, I tune him out of my head.

So me, being nice and all Head-Girlish, accept the offer of helping someone and head down to the library before everything has processed.

So when I go and complain to Grace about my poor life, I expect her to be oh-so-kind. No. She laughs. LAUGHS. Maybe that's because Potter is a good friend and relative of hers, maybe not.

She then tells Alice, who finds it funny too.

**_UPDATE ON TO-DO LIST:_**

_•Get new friends_

_•Get notes on Charms_

_•Remember where I put Grace's tie, which I borrowed and she's asking for._

Ah. Another excursion is necessary.

**November 18th 1977 - Great Hall, Dinner**

Dinner, best part of the day. Why?

Food.

But it hasn't got the same buzz as usual, considering all eyes are on my eating my dinner. Eurgh. Gracie too, is totally NOT helping, because she and Alice are giggling away like bloody madwoman.

It's all Potter's fault too.

If he hasn't have been into Quidditch then this wouldn't have happened. If he hadn't EXISTED, it wouldn't have happened.

I did find Grace's tie too, but Potter thought it was an _excellent_ time to talk to me about tutoring when I was bending down to look under go sofa on the common room. Talk about face-to-face conversations... Pfft more like bum-to-face. Pervert, he always does that, at least he's not asking me out all the time now.

So anyway, during my nice bum-chat with Potter, it was decided that we do the tutoring after classes and before dinner and his Quidditch Practise. Only thinking about himself there, wasn't he? I have much better things to do rather than... well okay maybe not but still.

So passing over my sad little life and fast-forwarding to about an hour and a half ago, there I was, sitting in the library with Potter McArrogantlyaHot, and teaching him what was in the lessons last week. Why he didn't get Remus or Sirius to help him, I have no idea. Maybe the Professors are having a sick joke.

Moving on, we were just wrapping up when Marlene, a good friend, came up and asked if we were going out.

Well, my reaction wasn't that great...

"WHAT?"

"Are you two going out?"

**_UPDATE ON TO-DO LIST:_**

_•Don't scream in the library, Madam Pince doesn't appreciate it._

Naturally, after calming down, I asked Marlene (very calmly) about how she came about this piece of information.

Apparently a cocky first-year saw us in the library and told his friend, who told his brother (three years older than him) who told HIS friends, where one of them told his girlfriend who JUST HAPPENED to be in our year and the biggest gossip. So the whole school knew about 'Lily Evans and James Potter' in a matter of half an hour. How I know? I tracked it all down.

Hogwarts gossip life rocks.

Thanks Julie!

So there I was, fuming at this piece of information and walking down a corridor (which was unusually busy) when Cassandra Samuels (i.e. Head of the JamesPotterFanClub or JPFC) comes up to me and starts yelling. I'm not exactly sure what, because she has this really squeaky voice that ruins her model-like looks. Anyway, I heard the end of it which actually made my day.

_"You're not even part of the Fan-Club!"_

Yes. You heard it. This is why I laughed into her face (unintentionally, of course). There I was thinking my life was sad, when THIS came along. So now I don't feel as bad for myself.

Once in had stopped laughing I told her the truth (that I was _unfortunate _enough to have to tutor him) which she didn't buy (of course) and told me that it was more likely that it was the other way around.

Cheers, major confidence boost.

Unluckily, that bit of information didn't get spread around so everyone still thinks something is up. Gits.

Grace is still laughing but Alice told me off for carrying on with writing this.

Oh _bugger off._


End file.
